


Winner Takes All

by Meaty_Girth



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, I'm Bad At Summaries, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaty_Girth/pseuds/Meaty_Girth
Summary: Mirage presents Bloodhound with an interesting proposal.It had been meant as an attempt to subtly flirt, perhaps a joke at most, but Bloodhound decides to act on it to convey their own attraction.





	Winner Takes All

_ Winner gets a blowjob. _

 

It had most likely been a joke, an excessive one of course, but it was  _ Mirage _ . Everything about that particular legend was over-the-top, ridiculous really. He was always flirting, making teammates blush or slap him, though in Bloodhound’s case, they simply ignored him.

 

And it made Mirage try even harder to get a reaction out of them.

 

Bloodhound didn’t know how to describe their feelings when it came to the other legend. Mirage was attractive (and knew it), confidant, and greatly intelligent even when he acted otherwise. His frequent teasing of the tracker had Bloodhound imagining bending him over more than once, their self control slowly slipping away. Elliott didn’t notice the effect his words had on his fellow legend, which was the only relief they could find in his insistent teasing, his suggestive quips… And Bloodhound found themself hoping that, perhaps, Elliott meant it. That the  _ famous Mirage _ was truly interested in them.

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

“Winner gets a blowjob,” Elliott had said with a grin and a wink, shooting finger guns at Bloodhound as the two boarded the dropship. They had given no response, only briefly turning their head in his direction, the dangling ornaments clicking together at the movement even as they turned their back on him.

 

Elliott’s squad had won. It had been close, Bloodhound’s placing second. Both Lifeline and Octane had gone down quickly to Caustic’s gas, leaving the hunter to fare for themself against the scientist, Mirage and Bangalore. 

 

They’d be lying if they said they tried their best. They  _ might _ have allowed Mirage the honor of defeating them in combat, with one singular goal in mind: ensuring they held up their side of the deal and making clear their intentions at the same time. Even if they had never verbally agreed with said deal.

 

Bloodhound watched Elliott from across the room now, gaze hidden behind the smoked glass of their mask, fingers twitching in both excitement and trepidation. What if Elliott didn’t want them? What if all his teasing and poorly subtle hints for them was meant the same way as all the others he flirted with? The thought made them think twice about what they wished to do, Elliott laughing with his squad before standing and leaving the room. Now was the time. 

 

Getting up to follow their unwitting prey, Bloodhound ignored the little whispers teasing the corners of their mind, the images of what Mirage would look like writhing beneath their hands… That was assuming that anything came of this, that Elliott was even remotely interested in them.

 

“Mirage.”

 

Hearing his name spoken in that familiar, mechanical tone, Mirage felt a smile spreading over his lips even before he turned to face them. He came face to face with Bloodhound’s mask, the hunter regarding him silently for several moments before motioning.

 

Confusion settled over Elliott’s expression, the young man hesitating briefly before following Bloodhound, the hunter already disappearing down the hall. He hurried to catch up with them, still unsure of what was about to happen. Was Bloodhound angry with their loss? No. The tracker wasn’t that type. Perhaps he had said something to offend? That was much more likely.

 

“Hey, did I say something or-” Elliott was cut off as he followed his silent companion into a nearby room, the door shutting behind him to cut off his escape as Bloodhound shoved him back against it. 

 

Blinking rapidly to adjust to the dim lighting, Elliott stared into the eyes of the mask as Bloodhound’s body pressed up against his own. It felt good, the brunette’s heart skipping a beat at the closeness even as gloved hands settled almost hesitantly on his sides. He’d wanted this for so long, he found himself at a loss for words even as his mind attempted to wrap itself around what was happening.

 

“I wish to congratulate you on your victory,” Bloodhound spoke then, voice low, accent almost teasing as they leaned against the trickster. “I suppose both the win, and my…” the tracker paused as if in hesitation, a gloved hand reaching down between their bodies to firmly grope the younger. “My fulfillment of your little bet is well earned.” They finished.

 

Elliott gasped, realization dawning in those beautiful brown eyes, the little shiver of excitement passing through him not missed by the tracker. Nor the way they could feel the trickster harden through the cloth of his pants, Bloodhound unable to keep a sound of interest from making its way to the surface.

 

“I-it was just a bet,” Elliott stammered now, eyes wide even as he fought to keep from thrusting into the other’s hand. “You don’t need to fu-fil- you don’t need to do anything.”

 

Bloodhound paused then, heart sinking slightly. “You do not wish me to?”

 

“Oh fuck no! I do! I would l-love it if you would,” Elliott stumbled over himself as he attempted to answer, the tracker finding it quite endearing. “I just don’t w-want you to if your unc-uncuf- if you don’t want to.”

 

A chuckle sounded then from deep within their chest, Bloodhound humming softly as they leaned in close so that face and mask were almost touching. “I assure you,  _ elskan _ ,” they whispered, pausing for a moment to drink in the look of absolute need and excitement they were directed with, “I would wish for nothing more.”

 

“Sh-shit,” Elliott stammered out, licking his lips even as the hunter wished they could rip off their mask and kiss him, devour those beautiful lips, make it clear just how worked up he got them, but they didn’t. Not yet. Another time, maybe, if they were lucky enough.

 

Bloodhound hummed in amusement, slowly lowering themself to kneel between the younger’s legs, gloved fingers running up Elliott’s thighs to settle on his waist for a moment. They paused, taking in the way Elliott looked down at them, eyes wide, an adorable flush tinting his cheeks. Though the trickster couldn’t see it, they held eye contact with him as their fingers moved to undo his belt, sliding it free almost sensually before allowing it to drop to the floor beside them. They paused again, fingers slipping just below the band of Elliott’s jeans as they looked up at him, thumbs stroking as low as they could reach, running over his bulge in such a way that had the younger’s breath hitching.

 

“O-oh fuck,” the little curse had Bloodhound grinning behind their mask, the hunter undoing his jeans now, one hand reaching inside to give the trickster a single, long stroke.

 

Elliott choked out a moan, hands flying up to his face to try and muffle it even as Bloodhound chuckled, ceasing all movement as they waited. The frustrated glare he directed at them was so adorable that Bloodhound found it hard to not laugh. “I wish to hear you.”

 

The words had Elliott shuddering, the young legend slowly moving his hands as if to grab at Bloodhound, though he thought better of it and instead grabbed at the door. There was little to hold onto there even as Bloodhound stroked him again, Elliott biting his lip when a whine threatened to slip free, the hunter smiling beneath their mask as they pulled the other’s cock free of his pants. They took a moment to study it, Elliott being of nice length and girth, the hunter wrapping their fingers around the base with one hand while they flicked the weeping tip with the other. A choked cry sounded above them, Elliott trembling with need even as they themself felt their pants tightening, their cock hardening with their own arousal.

 

“You sound better than I dreamed you would,” Bloodhound murmured softly, thumb swirling around the tip of Elliott’s cock, smearing it with pre-cum so it glistened. Their mouth watered at the sight, even as Elliott gave a breathy laugh from above them. “You dream of me?”

 

Bloodhound was quiet for a moment, a soft, desperate whine leaving Mirage as they released his cock to reach for their mask. They unclipped the lower part to let it fall around their throat, exposing their mouth to the cool air, a welcome relief. It had begun to feel restrictive behind the mask, almost too hot.

 

Elliott was studying what he could see of Bloodhound’s mouth, the trickster feeling his cock throb in anticipation as he did so. They had a nice, tan skin tone, not as dark as his own, but not that much lighter. Their chin sported an odd tattoo, lips full and slightly scarred, though they pulled back in a grin from sharp canines, the sight alone having Elliott whimper pleadingly.  _ Of course they had sharp teeth _ .

 

“The truth is,  _ elskan _ ,” Bloodhound spoke up as they grinned at the other legend, their uncertainty of exposing any part of their flesh to him set at ease with the way Elliott looked at them so hungrily. “I never stop dreaming of you.”

 

With those words Bloodhound took Elliott’s dick back in hand, the tracker leaning forward to place a quick kiss to the swollen tip, pausing a moment to tongue the slit even as Elliott loudly moaned in response. They smirked briefly, taking in another inch or two before drawing back to the tip and then pushing back down. They worked their way down Elliott’s cock, teeth carefully set back behind their lips, hands gripping the trickster’s hips to keep him from thrusting and accidentally choking them. 

 

Elliot moaned loudly as the wet heat of Bloodhound’s mouth slid down his length, taking him in with little difficulty, tongue running along the underside as they gave a rough suck. It felt so good, so much better than he had thought, all the times he’d admittedly jerked himself off at the thought of being under the hunter. He’d wanted something like this for so long, had tried to subtly hint, to feel out the mysterious legend to see if they had any interest in him. He’d just about given up.

 

“Oooooh fuck,” Elliott gasped out, nails skittering across the door’s surface in search of something to grip, the trickster letting out a sob of pleasure when Bloodhound hummed around his dick. It felt so good, his cock throbbed even as the tracker bobbed their head over him, setting a painfully slow pace while keeping Mirage’s hips pinned to the door at his back, effectively preventing him from hurrying things along. “Oh god - _ ah _ \- fuck!”

 

Bloodhound grinned around the younger man, moaning around Elliott even as their grip loosened, allowing the trickster a little bit of movement. They pulled back until only the tip was in their mouth before taking in the full length into their throat again, the tracker swallowing around it. Elliott lost it then, hands flying forwards to grip at their helmet, Bloodhound briefly wishing they could feel those fingers in their hair as they allowed him to thrust now. 

 

“Oh god,” Elliott swore, tightly gripping at the hunter between his legs as he thrust forwards into their mouth, Bloodhound easily readjusting to the new pace as they hollowed their cheeks around it, pressing their tongue against the underside as their chosen lover moaned in response. He was so receptive to their every touch, Bloodhound so desperately wanted to hold him down and fuck him, but they would do so another time, should Elliott be interested.

 

A low whine escaped Elliott as he held onto Bloodhound for dear life, quivering with his arousal and the control that was rapidly slipping away as the spring coiled more tightly in his core, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead as he clung to the hunter almost desperately. “I-I’m gonna, I can’t l-last, gonna-”

 

Elliott tried to pull out of Bloodhound, but the hunter had other ideas, growling low in their throat as they tightened their grip on his waist, yanking him forwards and nearly choking themself on his cock. They sucked  _ hard _ , Elliott giving a surprised moan as he came, spilling into Bloodhound’s mouth, coating their tongue with warm, thick cum.

 

Bloodhound held Elliott there, carefully focusing on breathing through their nose as they waited for him to finish, swallowing as best they could though a small amount did escape the corner of their mouth as they slowly slid back off of him. They placed a parting kiss to the tip, moving to get up even as Elliott was dropping to his knees, grabbing at the hunter’s coat to pull them into a kiss. It was needy and hungry, Bloodhound’s heart pulsating in surprise as they tensed up, Elliott’s lips closing over their own even as he clung to the tracker, whimpering. That one little sound had Bloodhound wrapping their arms around the back of the trickster, yanking him in tight against their chest, bodies all but melding together as if they were created to do so, gloved fingers weaving into Elliott’s hair, yanking his head up and back so Bloodhound could deepen the kiss.

 

As they bit and moaned, licking their way into Elliott’s mouth, Bloodhound could sense a mutuality to the hunger. Elliott returned the kiss with just as much ferver, cock twitching in renewed arousal as Bloodhound’s free hand moved down to grip his ass through his jeans.

 

Elliott gasped, arching into the touch even as Bloodhound pulled away. They were breathing heavily, eyes wide behind their mask as they stared at the younger man. Elliott’s eyes were half-lidded, lips parted as he attempted to catch his breath, perfect hair damp against his forehead.

 

“You’re beautiful,” the words were out before Bloodhound could stop them, that sense of uncertainty filling them again as they slowly extricated themself from Elliott’s arms, the trickster looking up at them in confusion. Maybe there was a touch of hurt there as well.

 

“Where are you going?” Elliott questioned now, watching the hunter push themself up to their feet.

 

Bloodhound paused at the tone as they attempted to fix their jacket to take on a less-disheveled appearance. “You have your interviews,” they responded quietly. “And then you must meet your sponsors.” They turned to go, a hand grabbing at their jacket causing them to stop, to look back down at the younger legend even as Mirage pleaded with them to wait.

 

“This isn’t a one time thing is it?” 

 

The words had a flicker of hope passing through Bloodhound, the tracker silent for a moment before responding. “I would like it not to be.”

 

Elliott visibly relaxed then, loosening his hold on the corner of their jacket. “There’s a victory party tonight, like, of course you would know that because you win all the time but like would you be there?” The trickster questioned, speaking so quickly Bloodhound had trouble keeping up. “We don’t have to stay, we can go somewhere else I’d just like to… Y’know. Be with you.”

  
  


The words soothed the self-conscious quaking of Bloodhound’s soul, the tracker chuckling softly. “It would be rude to leave your guests.”

 

“Aw it’s just the other legends and they wouldn’t mind.” Elliott answered with a pout that Bloodhound so desperately wished to kiss away, “I’d rather be with you. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time, not just like a fling… Like… I don’t know how to explain it.” The trickster stammered, blushing.

 

“I understand,” Bloodhound answered softly, heart warming within their chest. “But we can discuss it tonight. For now, it would be most unwise for you to be late. Caustic is on your team after all.”

 

Brown eyes widened, Mirage quickly standing up as he attempted to shove himself back into his pants while stumbling for the door. Elliott paused there, glancing back over his shoulder with a lopsided grin. “Tonight’s a date then,” the trickster stated cheekily, his flustered state filling Bloodhound with the desire to push him down and straddle his waist. The hunter kept their calm, albeit barely, watching as Mirage opened the door and vanished from sight. 

 

They had waited for so long, they could afford to wait a little while longer. 

 


End file.
